


Blind Trust

by Sweetsy813



Series: Blind Trust [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsy813/pseuds/Sweetsy813
Summary: Canna Bade is a Jedi training under Luke Skywalker. She lost her eyesight as a child but that never stopped her. Canna's now on a new journey to protect a force sensitive child who just so happens to be protected by a mysterious Mandalorian.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blind Trust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646809
Kudos: 12





	Blind Trust

I sat up in my bed and stretched. I could feel the sun on my skin but of course, being blind does have some disadvantages. I start focusing on the force as I used it as my eyes to get the bathroom to wash my face. 

I’ve been blind since the war when the village I was born in was caught in the crossfire and an explosion went off in my face. General Leia and her brother took me in after realizing I had lost everything. 

I found out a month later that I was force sensitive. Since then I’ve used it to help me get around as a second pair of eyes. To other people who don’t know me, they would assume nothing was different about me. 

I heard a soft knock at the door. “Canna? Are you up?” It was Leia, but I could already tell by the waves she gave off. 

“I’m up. Just still in my nightgown. Is everything ok?”

“Well, I’m not sure you would be interested but I have a bounty. I was going to have Han do it, however, Ben is sick and I need Han to stay and watch him. Could you possibly do it?” She sounded nervous. She knows I’m not really a fan of doing bounty jobs. 

“We really need the money right now, huh?” I could feel her get nervous like she wanted to lie but knew I’d be able, to tell the truth.

“No, the resistance is actually doing quite well…” I sighed and walked to my door cracking it open so she could see my face. “I just think it’s time for you to try to get back out in the universe. I know the last resistance mission you were on didn’t go well-”

“People died Leia…” I could feel her grow sad as I said that.

“I know… But it’s not your fault. And you are all healed up so I think it’s time to get out there.” I felt a very unconvincing pat on my shoulder from her.

“Are you asking as a mother figure or as my boss?” 

Leia chuckled, “Both. Get dressed.” 

I sighed again and shut my door. I walked to my closet and felt the material of each item. When I felt the material of the outfit I wear to missions I knew I had the right one and pulled it out. Leia and Luke told me that it was a beige color and that Jedi used to wear it before they fell. There was another knock at the door as I finished putting my clothes on. 

“You can come in.” I saw towards the door. 

“You’re taking the bounty?” Luke asked as he opened the door.

“Yeah... Can you grab my dark robe from the closet? I forgot to grab it.” I hear him chuckle as he walks past me and hands me the robe.

“Since you took the job, it’s not a bounty.” I look towards him confused. “I just told Leia that.” 

“Lying isn’t good,” I say slipping the robe on. I stand and he moves forward adjusting something on my tunic for me.

“I know how you feel about lying. But I didn’t think she’d approve the job.”

“What about how she wanted Han to take it?”

“Ben is a good actor and he’s pretending to have a belly ache until you leave.” I could feel him smirk.

“I’m surrounded by liars.” I joke.

“Anyway, it’s a protection job. For a Mandalorian.”

I let out a small breath in amusement, “since when does a Mandalorian need protecting?” I pull my long brown hair over my shoulder and begin to braid it before wrapping a band around it. I walk towards my desk and pick up my saber where I always have it. I put it on my belt and slowly start for the door.

“Technically he doesn’t know. And technically you’ll be watching someone who is with him.”

“Won’t he wonder why a girl is following him everywhere?” 

“That’s why you have to be hidden.”

“Luke, I’m blind.” 

“But I know you can do it. He’s traveling with a child who can use the force.” I stop at my doorway. 

“Who… who hired us?” I ask slightly suspicious.

“I’ll be honest… I have no idea.” Him saying that did not help my nerves. 

“Okay… I’ll go. But I’m going to do this my way. And I need a droid to fly the ship.” I turn and walk out of my room.

“I can get R2 ready to go!” Luke says running after me.

* * *

  
  


Din lifts up a spoon of soup to the child when he suddenly sneezes. The child looks up at Din confused. “Someone must be talking about me.” He says to make the child not worry. 

The child uses the force making the spoon fly across the ship and out of Din’s hand. Din sighs looking at the spoon. “I take it you’re full.” He stands, grabs the spoon then puts it and the bowl in the sink. Din decides he’ll just rinse out the bowl later and closes the doors that cover the tiny kitchen, mainly so the child doesn’t go through everything.

It had been a few months since the mess Moff Gideon. And so far it had been quiet. 

Din had set up on a small planet that even he didn’t have a name for. He knew he wouldn’t stay long. It was just so the kid didn’t have to be on the ship all the time. He opened the loading bay doors so that he and the kid could go outside. 

But as the door opened he saw a girl in a dark brown robe with the hood over her head but still far enough back that he could see her face, standing on the other side. 

  
  


* * *

I was shocked when I heard the Mandalorian reach for his pistol. I was honestly just going to put a tracking device on his ship if he ever were to escape. But the door opening suddenly had scared the shit outta me. I tried to look calm so he wouldn’t know he scared me. 

“Who are you?” He asked through a voice modulator telling me he had his mask on. 

“You’re a Mandalorian aren’t you?” I ask slowly stepping onto the ship with my hands raised.

“Yes, but who are you?” 

I lowered my hood and held my hand out slowly to where his voice was coming from. “I’m Canna Bade.” I didn’t feel him even attempt to reach for my hand so I awkwardly put it down. I could feel his heartbeat speed up a little from before he saw me. “I’m... uh, I’ve been hired to protect you.” 

“I don’t need protection and I didn’t hire you.” He sounded suspicious.

“Technically I was hired to protect the kid.” I felt a jolt of surprise from him at the mention of the kid. “I don’t know who hired me.” 

“What are you? An assassin? Or just a gun for hire?” I could feel him try to control his breathing. Maybe I scared him?

“Neither, I’m a Jedi.” 

“Jedi don’t exist anymore.” He said cutting me off.

“I didn’t get the memo apparently,” I said smiling kindly towards him.

* * *

Din looked away quickly pretending to be looking for something. 

_ Damn that smile was adorable _

* * *

He made a short sound as if coughing down a chuckle. “We don’t need any help,” he said flatly.

“Well, I can’t leave. Besides, I can help him.” I say gesturing the child who I could feel was now at his feet. The force coming from him was so strong. I bent down and held a finger out to him. “Hello,” I said sweetly, “My name is Canna.” I didn’t feel anything touch my finger. Instead, I suddenly felt two tiny hands feel my cheeks. 

I tried to hide my jump since I hadn’t realized how close he was. Something inside told me he knew I couldn’t see. He was giving me an excuse to feel him. I took and softly felt his little face and his big ears.

“Aren’t you adorable,” I say fondly. I hear a baby sound from him as a thank you.

“He likes you.” The Mandalorian says reminding me he’s there.

“I have that effect on kids it seems.” I stand and hold out my hand to the Mandalorian one more time. “So, friends?”

He seems to hesitate a bit before I feel a warm gloved hand take mine.

“Acquaintances.” 


End file.
